The present relates generally to storage and carrying devices and, more particularly, to bags for organizing and carrying athletic equipment such as baseball bats, gloves, balls, helmets and catcher's equipment.
Athletes commonly use bags for transporting athletic equipment to and from the practice field and games. In the case of little league baseball, the duty of transporting team equipment such as bats, balls, batting helmets and catcher's equipment often falls on the little league coach. State of the art equipment for transporting little league equipment currently falls into two general categories, bags and carts. Little league equipment bags are generally little more than a large duffel bag into which helmets, bats, balls, and other equipment are stuffed and lugged over the shoulder onto the field. Once located in the dugout, the bag must be unloaded and the equipment arranged so that it is readily accessible to the players, yet out of the way so as not to form a trip hazard in the narrow dugout.
Little league equipment carts, on the other hand, typically resemble an upright shopping cart. Although the little league equipment cart relieves the coach of the burden of lugging a heavy duffel bag fall of equipment, it is bulky and, once in the dugout, the equipment cart is typically too deep front-to-back to be positioned in the dugout without creating a trip hazard for the players.
What is needed therefore, is an athletic equipment storage and transport cart that stores and organizes equipment in a closed position, and then is capable of being opened into a flat configuration for organizing the athletic equipment out of the way against the back of the dugout.